


倾慕（陆八）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27





	倾慕（陆八）

晚饭过后收拾桌子的过程中红绣拉住孔二狗耳语了几句，孔二狗听完愣了一下，闹了个红脸赶紧手忙脚乱收拾好，拉了沈腾回屋。  
自从出院后，孔二狗就在屋里置了浴桶让沈腾洗澡，以防他独自在耳房淋浴时再出现什么不可预期的差池。  
倒好了热水试过水温，孔二狗便招呼他泡澡，沈腾一边解着衣服一边忍不住哼唧：“可是又疼了，越来越疼，好像有针在扎我……”  
孔二狗挠挠头，帮他一起脱着衣服，为了更快些便打横一抱把他抱进浴桶里，“先洗澡，一会儿我帮你，乖了，到时候就不疼了。”  
沈腾泡进水里想了想，又说：“可我洗完你还要洗，又要等一会儿了……要不我们一起洗吧？”  
孔二狗有些犹豫地看着他，沈腾两手拍拍水面，拍起一阵水花，“一起洗吧一起洗吧？”  
孔二狗心里软了，便只好由了他也脱了衣服下水。不过这浴桶虽大，容纳两个人却还是稍显挤了，孔二狗尽量收了腿与他面对面，沈腾也不禁坐直了，第一次两个人在一个浴桶里洗澡，令他感觉很有趣地用脚踢了踢孔二狗的小腿，抬头朝他乐。孔二狗不由得也随着笑了起来，捞起湿毛巾给他擦身。擦了两把沈腾就将湿毛巾抢去，转而往他身上划拉，一前倾掀起一阵水花。孔二狗由他笑闹两下，又见他忽然停下，向后微微直起身皱起眉头低头盯着自己，刚喃喃地说了一句“好疼……”，就眼睁睁看到那透红的乳尖渗出了几滴乳白的汁水，滴滴答答落进水里，很快晕开不见。  
孔二狗想起红绣同他说的那几句话，但是真的眼见到这样的情形，还是一瞬间心口一跳，热流分作两股，一股窜上来烧红了脸，一股涌下去点燃了压抑的欲望。  
沈腾全无意识涨痛了几天没有得到疏解的胸脯泡了一阵热水之后愈加发涨刺痛是什么原因，直到奶水渗出来，他低头愣愣地看着，又惊慌地抬起头，“这是怎么啦？我怎么会这样？”  
孔二狗看到他着急慌张得眼圈泛红，连忙抬手安抚地摸摸他的脸，“没事的不要怕，这是正常的，是代表着……我们是可以有宝宝的。”  
沈腾睁大眼睛眨掉那阵湿意，“我们……可以有宝宝吗？”  
孔二狗便用那只手拂开他的刘海亲了他一下，“是啊，如果你怀上了宝宝，等到出生，你就可以喂他。”  
沈腾随着他话的内容想象着，脸红了起来，有些害羞地抬眼瞄着他，小声嘀咕：“可是那要好久……”  
孔二狗一时心血翻涌，一把抱住他将他揽起一点抵在浴桶边沿，一对微微鼓胀的白玉似的小胸脯停留在眼前，透红的乳首还挂着一点诱人的奶珠，禁不住道：“……不怕的，在那之前，你可以先喂孩儿他爹。”他张嘴含住一边乳尖，只轻轻吮吸便有清甜的奶水淌进口中，另一只手不忘盖住旁边那软嫩的乳房，轻轻揉捏按摩着，指腹刺激着逐渐硬挺起来的乳首，随着他吮吸的力道加大而捏住了不让这边的奶水流出。  
沈腾被刺激得浑身发软，抱紧他的脖子不住地轻哼，“唔…嗯……”  
直到孔二狗将两边奶水吮净，又着迷地揉捏亲吻了一阵，再一抬头却发现沈腾脸上羞赧的潮红都烧到了脖子，双眼含着水光，嘴唇也被抿得湿漉漉，鼻尖还透着红，显得纯净无害又勾人心魄。因着还浸在水中的下体也随着这般刺激挺立起来，沈腾犹犹豫豫地想伸手挡，被孔二狗抓住了手腕，拉到唇边亲了一下，定定地看着他的眼睛，“乖，不用怕羞。”  
说完两手落在他的腰间轻轻按揉着帮他放松，同时在水中站起身，将他也拉了起来，一只手探下去轻轻握住他腿间的挺立，一只手抬起他的下巴细致地亲吻他的唇。直到感觉他的身体有些微微发抖，方才停下来，又在他唇上印了一下，朝他安抚着笑笑，慢慢将他转过身去，令他两手撑住浴桶边沿，一手顺着他单薄的肩胛一路向下抚摸，揉捏了一下他挺翘的臀瓣，令他在水中略略分开腿站好，手指轻按那处入口，而后扶住自己烫热的器物抵住，一点一点推入进去。  
沈腾腰一抖，双手忙掐紧了浴桶边，忍不住哼了一声。孔二狗送到底之后停住不动，揉揉他的腰，柔声问着：“痛到了？”  
沈腾摇摇头，被充满又压抑不动的感觉令他哼哼着小声说：“好胀呀……”  
孔二狗无声地笑了一下，扶稳他的腰开始慢慢抽送，他的身体还是这样敏感湿滑，内里柔软地绞着他的性器，令很快就顺畅起来的动作禁不住地加快速度，开始碰撞出深重的撞击声，沈腾的呻吟声不加遮掩地溢出喉咙，酥麻的感觉从被不断贯穿的地方很快扩散到全身，牵扯得他的呻吟都拖长出婉转的声调，“嗯…嗯…啊啊…好舒服…唔……”  
孔二狗探下一只手托着他的小腹感觉到他的身体在一点点失去力气往下掉，太过敏感的身体没有多久便随着他一下深似一下的抽插而达到高潮，颤抖着射了出来，白液打在浴桶壁上，又慢慢滑进水里。  
孔二狗的动作未见停歇，沈腾则因为刚高潮过一次而有些手脚发软，忍不住哼起来：“唔…我站不住了…我不要…在这里……”  
孔二狗停下动作，抽身将他慢慢翻过身，揽着他看进他红通通的眼睛里，笑问：“不要了还是要换个地方？”  
沈腾抿着嘴忍耐了一会儿，还是忍不住有些脸热，害羞又带点委屈地抬眼看他，红润的嘴唇动了动：“换个……地方。”  
孔二狗又凑近一点，压低声音：“那就是还想要？”  
沈腾搂住他的脖子，想说话又一下子羞得抬不起头，忙把脸埋在他肩膀上，小小声地回：“……嗯。”  
孔二狗闻言片刻不停，一把将他拥紧了抱起来，掀着水声跨出浴桶，抓过旁边的干手巾胡乱擦干他们两个，马不停蹄地抱着他到床上，看着沈腾柔顺地被他分开双腿置身进去，低头亲了亲他红透的脸颊，重新挺入他体内，沈腾软软地嗯了一声，抓住他的肩膀迎合着他的动作，腿间的性器又随之颤巍巍地半勃着渗出一点前液，孔二狗压低身体向内贯穿，敏感的内壁不住地紧缩着犹如一张吮吻他性器的小嘴，在他每一次意欲抽离时紧紧挽留，又随着他再一次地侵入而被层层推开，不断干进深处。  
随着角度的变化，孔二狗顺利地撞进宫口插入腔道，胀大的头部一次次直抵花心顶在柔嫩的腔壁上，酸胀酥麻的巨大快感刺激得沈腾惊叫起来，双腿无力地被他干得敞开来承受一次次更加深入的撞击，不住地哼咛：“啊…好深啊…唔…太深啦…啊啊……”  
孔二狗看着他意乱情迷的表情，提起他一边膝窝，粗声道：“怎么……不喜欢吗？”  
粗长的肉刃一次次贯穿敏感的穴道仿佛将每一处要害都碾压妥贴一般，硕大的头部反复撑开狭小的宫口狠狠顶弄着脆弱柔软的腔壁，酥爽的快感令他脚趾都蜷曲起来，彻底迷失在令人晕眩的欲望之中，“喜…欢…喜欢…啊！好舒服…唔…嗯啊……”  
看着他情动的表情，孔二狗咬牙忍耐着突兀一下完全抽离出来，被干得艳红肿胀的穴口应激性地张开，露出里面粉嫩的穴肉，带出透明的体液不断地淌出来。沈腾被从欲望高峰一瞬间摔落，茫然地睁开泪光闪烁的眼睛看他，表情委委屈屈的，一条发着颤的小腿蹭蹭他的胳膊，“二狗……”  
孔二狗强忍着满腔乱窜的火种盯着他道：“心肝儿，你该叫我什么？”  
沈腾愣了一下，脸又更红了起来，挂着泪花的眼睛闪躲着看向别处，又瘪瘪嘴，不知道该怎么出声。孔二狗便笑笑：“不急，等你想出来咱们再继续。”  
沈腾的眼睛又睁圆了回到他脸上，不可置信又带点委屈，犹豫了一下才小声咕哝：“相公……”  
孔二狗心满意足地答应一声，低头亲了亲他的嘴，又说：“乖，那你要你相公做点儿什么？”  
沈腾愣了一下，没想到他还有后手，睁着眼睛盯着他，眼睛里的泪花眨巴眨巴的可怜极了，吞吞吐吐的快要听不见声儿：“我要……那个……”  
“那个？”  
“嗯……就是……”  
孔二狗眼光光地等着他说下文，却看着沈腾的眼圈很快憋红了，忍了忍突然放声大哭起来。  
孔二狗愣了一下，连忙捧住他的脸一边蹭着源源不断往下淌的眼泪一边问：“怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
沈腾的声音还夹杂着被欲望浸透的绵软，哭得奶腔奶调，抽噎着控诉：“你欺负我…我…我好…难受……”  
孔二狗哪还顾得了那么多，连忙不断亲吻着安抚起来，“乖，我怎么舍得欺负你，我的错，对不起，你要什么我都给你好不好？”  
沈腾隔着眼泪看着他，想忍住了哭声，又哽咽得话也说不好：“我要…我要……”  
孔二狗又亲了他一下，揉着他的大腿挺腰纵入他体内，撞出一声哭腔哭调的哼咛，忙抓紧了他的腰，“好了，不哭了，好不好？”  
沈腾吸吸鼻子克制着抽噎，朝他点点头，“嗯……”  
强忍了许久的欲望一下子撞破头，孔二狗这一次便再也按捺不住，拎起沈腾的腰由上而下地贯穿，每一次都直入最深处，甬道里的体液都被他生猛的贯穿插干得飞溅出来，水声黏腻响亮，交杂着身体撞击声与沈腾支离破碎的呻吟愈显撩人，孔二狗逼红了眼睛粗喘着问：“心肝儿，要不要给我生个孩子？”  
沈腾被他干得浑身发软，三魂不见七魄，大腿根和手指尖一阵阵的痉挛，哭腔哭调地答应：“要…要…啊啊……”  
孔二狗不禁咬牙又提起速度，将他干得连哭声也断续得不成调了，呻吟一声声拔高，两只手不断胡乱抓挠着床褥，“啊啊…啊…上面…我…上面……”  
孔二狗探手将他托起一点，那对随着猛烈交合的动作而不断轻微晃动的小巧的乳房被他这一番激烈的进攻操弄得又涨了奶，不断地随着摇晃滴出乳汁，不禁俯身叼住一边乳尖轻咬吮吸，又将奶水随着一个吻渡到沈腾嘴里，舔着他的嘴角纵送不停地气喘吁吁道：“宝贝儿，今天怕是便要把你干得怀上了……”  
沈腾收拢无力的胳膊抱住了他的肩膀，不住地呻咛着：“嗯…嗯…我要……”  
孔二狗心念一颤，按紧他的腰最后几下愈加凶狠，一径卡进宫腔浓郁地射了出来。  
沈腾被烫得浑身发颤，内壁痉挛收紧缠绞着体内的巨物令之将浓液吐净在他体内，细声呜咽着如同一只被安抚餍足的奶猫，待到孔二狗在他腔内完全射净，慢慢拖出他体内，喘息平复了一阵之后他才能勉强调动自己的一只手挪到鼓胀胀的小腹，迷迷糊糊地弱声问：“我们的…宝宝…在这里了吗……他好热哦……”  
孔二狗愣了愣，但是等他意识到要回复时，定睛一看却发现沈腾已经昏睡过去了。  
孔二狗于是叹了口气，又在他额角轻轻吻了一下，探下手去为他清理。他知道沈腾的身体经不住再次妊娠，所以即便在情欲作乱时说了些昏话，也不会真的要令他怀孕，只是有些时刻他也难免会克制不住地去想象，如果他们真的能有自己的孩子，又会是怎样的情景。他有些执迷地看着沈腾的睡脸，将那些泪痕与细汗一点点仔细地擦净，轻轻捋着他汗湿的刘海，仿佛自言自语：“你会永远留在我身边吗……？”

北方的春天，夜风还是冷，艾伦站在冷风里，却长久地感觉不到寒意，又或者是寒意早已直入了心肺，再冷也浑然不觉了。  
他只是念着沈腾饭间说着胸口痛而红绣告诉他晚上回去再说，便一直放心不下，想着来探问一下他究竟是怎样不舒服了，却未曾想到了门口，便听得这样一场活色生香的性事。原来事到如今这里真的好像已经没有了他的位置，连一点渺茫的可能，也统统湮灭殆尽了。


End file.
